


Why is the sky blue?

by 8bitfiction (fa4422)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fa4422/pseuds/8bitfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin closed his eyes and let his head rest against the other boys’ chest. The rhythm of air swirling in and out of his lungs was soothing; like a lullaby and Armin nearly managed to fall asleep, but before he could sink into slumber Jean decided to pipe up and ask the most irrelevant, stupid question anyone could ask in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>“Why is the sky blue?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is the sky blue?

Armin had never been a sound sleeper. He felt like he spent more time tossing and turning in his bed sheets than he did sleeping in them but ever since it happened his sleeping schedule had become even more irregular. During the evening hours his head was being plagued with an arsenal of nightmares and he was constantly waking up, dripping in cold sweat, with a scream lodged in his throat. Tonight was one of those nights. So he crept across the room and made his way over to where Jean was messily sprawled across his bed, snoring like a bear.   
Armin tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder “Jean,” he whispered trying to shake the log awake “Jean wake up.”  
“What do you want,” Jean moaned sluggishly rolling onto his side “it’s not morning yet.”  
“Sorry,” Armin apologised “but can you let me in.” He tugged at the cocoon of blankets Jean had managed to bind around himself.   
“Okay,” he yawned lazily opening up the blankets. Armin slid in beside him, burrowing himself into the warmth of his chest. Jean was starting to pull himself out of his stupor of drowsiness. Armin felt him wrap an arm around his shoulders.   
“Better?” Jean asked. Armin could feel the weight of his chin, resting on top of his head.  
“Better,” Armin confirmed pressing his cold feet against Jean’s warm skin, he didn’t complain “thank you.” 

Armin closed his eyes and let his head rest against the other boys’ chest. The rhythm of air swirling in and out of his lungs was soothing; like a lullaby and Armin nearly managed to fall asleep, but before he could sink into slumber Jean decided to pipe up and ask the most irrelevant, stupid question anyone could ask in the middle of the night. 

“Why is the sky blue?”  
Armin looked up at Jean “what?”   
“I wonder why the sky is blue,” he repeated. Armin could feel his hand crawl up his spine and Jean’s fingers came to rest, tangled in-between his golden hair.   
Armin sighed “the sky is blue because air molecules scatter blue light more than red light,” he mumbled.   
Jean laughed, “But that’s such a boring answer. Think of something more exciting”   
Armin was beginning to feel frustrated “No,” he said firmly “that’s the answer. I can’t alter it.”   
Jean rolled his eyes “stop being so boring.”   
“I am not boring,” Armin complained wriggling out of Jeans bear hug and onto the edge of the bed. He rolled over and looked down at the floor. 

“Why don’t you give me an example?” Armin pouted. Silence ensued. Jean was thinking, thinking so hard Armin could nearly hear him thinking.   
“I can’t think of anything,” he admitted after a while. Armin fiddled with the frayed corner of the duvet cover as he struggled to construct an illogical explanation to the problem.   
“What if,” he began turning to face Jean again “the sky is blue because it’s just the reflection of the ocean.”  
Jean dismissed his idea “That’s still too boring.” Armin launched a kick at his shin. Jean let out a yelp of pain and nearly rolled backwards off the bed. He managed to avoid falling on the floor by clinging to Armin’s arm.  
“Why don’t you offer a solution?” Armin asked, folding his arms angrily.  
“Fine,” Jean said scratching his chin as he thought “maybe the sky is blue because every morning the angels wake up early to paint it that colour.”Armin started laughing; it was stupidest thing he had heard in his life. Accept the time Eren declared that he was going to single handedly kill all the titans; because that was statistically impossible.   
“Don’t laugh,” Jean complained.  
Armin managed to quell his laughter “that still doesn’t explain why the sky is blue opposed to any other colour.”  
“They chose blue because it was on sale.” Jean explained with a sly grin.

They were no longer whispering and that was mostly Armin’s fault. His uncontrollable laughter was stirring everyone else in the room. One by one they began to stir and eventually they were all discussing why the sky was blue. As more and more people woke up the volume crept upwards until the door swung open.   
In the doorway, dressed in a baggy white nightgown, was Levi and he didn’t look happy.   
“Can you brats shut up,” he growled trying to rub away the dark circles underneath his eyes. The discussion stopped, Levi left and everyone returned to sleeping.   
“Tomorrow we’ll talk about why leaves are green,” Jean whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Armin’s shoulders. Armin slept soundly through the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from: 
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/


End file.
